bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalind Lutece
Rosalind Lutece is a quantum physicist in BioShock Infinite, who wrote books about scientific studies on alternate universes, as well as guide Booker DeWitt through his adventures in Columbia to retrieve Elizabeth. History From a young age, Rosalind decided she wanted to be a physicist.Voxophone, Viewing the Infinite She went on to meet Zachary Hale Comstock, helping him to create the floating city of Columbia. Through experimentation, Rosalind discovered the existence of alternate universes and used them to meet an alternate version of herself, Robert Lutece, who she refers to as "Brother". After reporting this information to Father Comstock, she was ordered to find a way to create a Tear to enter these universes. With the help of Robert, Rosalind created a contraption that allowed them to see into Tears. Using this machine, Comstock believed he could see into the future, and decided to steal his child from an alternative universe after discovering that the machine made him sterile. The Luteces then find Booker DeWitt and convinced him that they'd wipe his debt in exchange for his daughter, Anna. Booker agreed, and Anna was pulled through a tear, now being regarded as Elizabeth, the Lamb of Columbia. As Elizabeth grew older, it was discovered that she had the power to open Tears. Rosalind hypothesized this was due to her finger remaining in her home universe.Voxophone, The Source of her Power Seeing that Elizabeth would fulfill Comstock's prophecy, Robert threatened to leave Rosalind if she did not join him in sending Elizabeth back to where she came. Discovering this plan, Comstock ordered Jeremiah Fink to sabotage the machine they used to access Tears, which was believed to kill them both. Instead, they were scattered among the possibility universe, able to traverse wherever and whenever they wanted. They continued their plan in this state, and went on to find Booker DeWitt once again. ''BioShock Infinite'' The Luteces pull Booker into their universe, letting him piece together a false memory as they take him to a Lighthouse, the entrance to Columbia, on a boat. They leave him with a box of his belongings, a pistol, and other possessions that will help Booker with his mission. Shortly after Booker enters the city, he receives a telegram from Rosalind, warning him not to pick #77 at the raffle. Later on, he meets Rosalind and Robert for what seems like the first time. They ask him to call a coin toss, which will end up being heads regardless of what Booker guesses. They continue to guide Booker through his adventure in Columbia, making sure that he plays out their plan. Often they will offer him choices, bickering about what he chose. Rosalind's books also feature in parts of Columbia, some of which are found in Elizabeth's room. Novels mentioned *''The Principles of Quantum Mechanics''-In the VGA 2012 trailer, its seen as one of the books Elizabeth has in her hands. She almost hits Booker in the face with it upon her first meeting with him. *''Barriers to Trans-Dimensional Travel''- A quote from this text is mentioned at the start of the introduction. Its publication date is 1889. Voxophones *Monument Island :*The Source of her Power *Soldier's Field :*Viewing the Infinite *Emporia :*Whispers Through the Walls :*A Window :*One and the Same *Downtown Emporia :*A City, Suspended :*Child of Science :*On the Entropy of Genes :*A Theory On Our "Death" *Hand of the Prophet :*An Ultimatum :*What's Done is Done :*The Prophet is Dying Trivia *The Lutece siblings share similarities with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, characters from Alice in Wonderland. '' Their cryptic and somewhat mocking way of addressing Booker and Elizabeth also echoes the Cheshire Cat, from the same novel. *Shooting either of the twins in The Blue Ribbon restaurant will result in Lutece saying "you missed" several times before ultimately stating "We can afford to do this all day, but the question is, can you". *If you stay near the Luteces after the coin flipping scene, Rosalind will tell you to leave several times, before saying "If you don't go, I'll be forced to start repeating myself;" after which she does so. This is a prod at the game mechanics, which gives characters only a limited amount of recorded lines which they must repeat after a while. *"Lutèce" is the French word for Lutetia, the name of an ancient Roman city that stood where modern day Paris stands now. Paris is mentioned several times in Bioshock Infinite, as the city that Elizabeth desperately wishes to go to after escaping Columbia. *Robert and Rosalind extensively make reference or parody scenes, dialog and themes from Tom Stoppard's ''Rosencratz and Guildernstern are Dead, a play which deals with the themes of inescapable determinism, the passage of time and the nature of existence. The early coin-flipping scene featuring the 'twins' is a homage to the opening of Stoppard's play, where the character Roasencratz has flipped a coin to show heads such a great number of times that he and his companion begin to debate the nature of fate and probability. It is also a recurring theme through out the game that no character can truly say with certainty if Robert and Rosalind are dead, a theme also explored in the play. Gallery ConceptRos2.jpg ConceptRos3.jpg ConceptRos1.jpg|Concept art of Rosalind's dress. gnuxdml.jpg|Telegram to Booker from Lutece. scajffe.png|Robert and Rosalind on the Raffle and Fair, asking Booker to flip a coin. jytjty.jpg mdghmdhm.jpg hmdghmdh.jpg nxfgnxfgng.jpg fnxfgnxfg.jpg Bioshockinfinitepreview 616.jpg|Elizabeth, holding one of Rosalind Lutece's books, The Principles of Quantum Mechanics. Lutece.jpg|Rosalind Lutece 8870_2013-04-01_00001.jpg 2013-04-01_00937.jpg References Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:BioShock Infinite Characters